Unforgotten
by pillowpandabear994
Summary: They're in danger, all of them. Every single human being that entered my world that made it back. I still don't know who would plan all of these. I have to protect them, especially her. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her. I am kohaku, and I promise to protect the people that I involved into this mess and to fulfil my duties to a certain human girl.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! this is my first ever fan fiction. not ever in the history of my life have i ever tried to write one. i just thought i would make one about my favourite movie ever.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Spirited away**

Chapter one:

"come on Chihiro! We're going to be late" Mika shouted from the feet of the stairs in Chihiro's house. Her parent's never mind all the ruckus they were all causing, they're just thankful that Chihiro gained friends.

When they arrived to their new home six years ago, they noticed that their daughter had changed, in a way they couldn't explain. All they new that it was something in that "old, abandoned theme park" that they went through.

"I'm coming!" Chihiro shouted back as she went out her bedroom door and ran to her best friends. "ok, let's go! Bye mom!, bye dad! I'm walking to school!" Chihiro told her parents as she and her friends headed to the front door "ok, honey, be safe" her mother answered like an overprotective mother she is. "sure, bye!"

"what took you so long?" Mika asked "oh, I guess I forgot to set the alarm again," she lied, truth is she woke up earlier than she was supposed to. She just sat there, in her room, thinking about what happened to her six years ago. Wondering how all her friends are doing. If the bathhouse is doing good and thinking when will he come and visit her.

Their conversation went on as Chihiro pushed deeper in her own thoughts, too distracted too even listen or to look where she's going. "woah! Chihiro! What the hell are you doing! Are you out of your mind!" she realized that it was Ren who was yelling at her as he held her by the shoulders, stopping her from going through the stop light.

"Chihiro, are you alright?" asked Mika feeling concerned for her friend

"huh? Um… yeah," Chihiro finally answered as she realized the situation she was in.

"Chi! You could've been badly hurt, you should always pay attention! Especially in public areas! You'll never know what can happen!" Mika lectured in a parent-like tone.

"um, sorry, to have worried you, i know you guys are concerned but I'm fine, really, I'll be more alert, promise!" Chihiro said apologetically

"yeah, right." Mika answered not believing Chihiro's sincerity to her promise. "I mean it!"

"whatever" answered Mika to what she has said.

"What do you even think of when you space out like that?" Mika asked out of curiosity

"uh…why do you want to know?" Chihiro answered wanting to change the subject. When she moved in to her new home six years ago, she promised herself that she wouldn't tell anyone else because she knew no one would believe her, after she tried to tell her story to the first friend she met. He said she was crazy for making up such things. So she never told anyone even her parents.

"Just curious, it's ok, you could tell me if it's someone you like, I won't tell anyone, promise" Mika said, wanting to press on the topic, getting interested and jumping to conclusions.

"Wh-who said he was a person?" Chihiro said, realizing her mistake as soon as the words went out her mouth.

"you just did" Mika said getting the answer close to what she wanted.

"Who is he? Do you like him? Is he cute?" Mika asked, really interested in what she will say about the mystery person who seems to be what Chihiro always thinks about

"uh…I'll only tell if Ren wants to hear it" said Chihiro, trying to delay her friend's questions

"ugh, fine," Mika said, growing more and more impatient. "REN!" Mika yelled as she realized he wasn't paying attention to what they're talking about

"what?" Ren answered, who couldn't care less about their girly talk that always bore him. "would you care to hear to what Chihiro is about to say?" Mika asked

"about what?" said Ren who is already starting to get bored to whatever girlyness they talk about. "About the Chi's mystery crush who's always in her mind! Weren't you listening? Obviously not" Mika said answering her own question.

"um…sure?" Ren answered "well, then Chihiro, you've got your answer now spill!" Mika concluded, longing to get the answer to satisfy her curiosity.

"ok, fine, sheesh,…he's just a childhood friend" Chihiro answered, raising up her hands in defeat.

"a childhood friend who you obviously care for! What's his name? what's he like?" Mika went on,

"um..." Chihiro hesitated, deciding of she would tell her best friends who intently listened as she went on "his name is… Haku," Chihiro said

"what's he like? How did you meet him?" Mika fired her questions like a reporter eager to get her answers.

"uh…I met him when I was just a little kid, he kinda…saved my life when I nearly drowned in his river…I MEAN the river" Chihiro clarified her mistake, unsure of what to say, or what they would think of her.

"ohhh, so that's why your so in love with him." Mika said acknowledging the wrong idea.

"wh-what do you mean in-love? I'm not in-love with him!" Chihiro said as she blushed furiously, the heat running up to her ears.

"your face says it all" Ren finally spoke as Chihiro realized that she was blushing. "n-no it doesn't!" Chihiro said, embarrassed of her situation and contradicted to what is obviously true.

Fortunately for Chihiro, the bell rang signaling for them to get to their respective classes. "well, bye got to get to class!" with that Chihiro sped off to her first period, relief shown on her face.

"Ugh, She got away" Mika complained, "I'll squeeze every detail about her crush when I see her later"

"Don't you notice that Chihiro isn't comfortable when you asked about him?" Ren asked

"yeah, I did notice that," "then maybe we shouldn't ask, maybe Chihiro wants to keep this to herself, as her friends we should respect that" Ren's answer shut Mika up, he has a point. As her best friends they should understand.

"But now we should get going, we only have 2 minutes to get to class" Ren said nonchalantly and started walking to his classroom. "oh, right, wait for me!"

**please let me know what you guys think, so please feel free to write a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, it's me, here's chapter 2, i hope you like it (even though it's short). **

Chapter two:

"Hey Chihiro!" Mika yelled, surprising Chihiro making her drop the books she held to put in her locker. "Please stop doing that, you'll give me a heart attack"

"sure, I will." Mika said sarcastically as she helped her pick up the books that fell.

"So, Ren said that you were going for journalism," Mika started as they walked together to the cafeteria.

"yeah, I just wanted to try new things, just thought it might be the right one" Chihiro explained.

"oh, um..Chi, Ichiro is heading our way" Mika said trying to act natural, but obviously it didn't work.

"Hey Chihiro, Mika" Ichiro greeted them nonchalantly as he winked to Chihiro when he said her name. Chihiro just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey," Mika said nervously biting her lower lip.

"So, I was just thinking if you wanted to come with me to the café down the street with me after school?" He said coolly pointing to Chihiro.

"No thanks, I'm going with Mika to the mall later, but thanks for asking" Chihiro said, turning down the offer and continued her way to the cafeteria.

"What was that all about?" Chihiro asked her friend as they made their way to their usual table.

"I Should be asking you! Why would you turn down his offer" Mika said as if she made the worst decision in her life.

"Do I have to? And um… want to got to the mall later?" Chihiro said.

"I can't believe this, First, you turn down the hottest guy around, Second you used a lie to do it" Mika pointed out.

"Oh, come on, First I never wanted to date him, second I was planning to ask you to go with me" Chihiro said, it was true Chihiro never liked him even though he became popular and had good looks. He's just not the type of guy that she like.

"Go where?" both of them looked up to see it was Ren who asked as he put his bag down and sat with them.

"to the mall" Mika answered "oh, girly shopping?" Ren teased

"nope, Chi's just covering up for her lie by buying me dinner" Mika explained.

"No I'm not, I never lied about the mall thing and I am not buying you dinner" Chihiro objected.

"First of all, why did she have to lie?" Ren said, as he tried to put an end to the argument.

"Ichiro asked her out but she made an excuse not to" Mika said.

"She didn't have to if she didn't like him and...there's just something off with that guy, i don't know why but i don't trust him" Ren defended Chihiro's answer.

"See? At last! Someone agrees with me"

"Ugh, what I'm trying to say here is that this might be a once in a lifetime offer and guys like that might never come up again, plus he's never been turn down before, what if you hurt his manly pride" Mika said starting to feel guilty.

"Who cares about the guy's manly pride?" Ren asked "whatever, I give up" Mika sighed in defeat.

Chihiro's head suddenly jerked up as she remembered. "I'll be right back, I forgot something in my locker"

"sure" Mika said

As Chihiro stood up, she saw a familiar face looking at her from the other side on the cafeteria. He was too far away to recognize instantly. Chihiro stood there by the table, trying to put together the details shown, Short dark-green hair that's almost black, green eyes. She stood there motionless, trying not to break the eye contact, thinking if it could be possible that he could be him, the person she had been longing to see in years.

"Chihiro?" Mika asked as she noticed her friend still standing there. "What are you staring at?" She asked, trying to see what she was looking at but there was nothing unusual.

"um, yeah," Chihiro said as she turned to her friend to assure her but when she looked back again to where the boy stood, he was gone. No signs of him being there. Chihiro left the cafeteria confused, if it really was him why didn't he go to her? 'ugh, maybe I'm just hallucinating, I think too much. But if he's here how and why?' Chihiro thought with a puzzled expression on her face.

**I just thought that Haku should have an appearance, i'm not sure when his next one will be, um... please leave a review so i know if this story is worth continuing, tell me what you think, or if you have suggestions you may PM me, ok bye! (please review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey, it's me again, i really hope this fanfic is worth your time to read. hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own spirited away **

Chapter three:

"I'll have fried rice with Yakitori" the Mika told the waitress who patiently waited for them to pick out their orders.

"No way, that's too expensive, you're going way beyond my budget and I bet you can't even finish that" Chihiro argued. "Fine, then I'll get the um…uh the bento" Mika said while pointing at the food she chose at the menu.

"Still no" "Oh, come on, it's not that expensive" Mika said trying to convince Chihiro to agree.

"Fine," Chihiro rolled her eyes. Mika grinned approvingly.

"and I'll get the ramen" Chiiro said facing the woman. "and would you want anything?" the waitress asked pointing to Ren. "I'll get the same" Ren said.

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to this" Chihiro said when the waitress left.

"It's not you're part to complain! I can't even get what I wanted" Mika resented. "like I said, it's too expensive".

"What did we go here for anyway?" Mika asked "um… I wanted your help to pick out a present" Chihiro answered.

"for who?" Ren asked joining in the conversation. "For my mom, her birthday is Monday next week" Chihiro explained. "oh, sure".

After they ate they went to the department store to buy the perfect gift for her mother. They went through purses, perfumes, jewelries, and a lot of other options but decided to just get her a simple keychain with a tiny, cute pig in the end.

When it got late, they all decided to call it a night and went to their separate ways.

Even though they always argue, she always loved to be around her best friends. They always managed to make her laugh even in when she's in a bad mood. They were always there for her.

* * *

When she made it up to her room, she quickly hid the tiny box with a ribbon wrapped around it in her wardrobe in the corner of her room. She knew her mother might see it if she put it somewhere obvious.

She went to her window to see the peaceful scenery seen through her window before she closing it. it was a quite chilly night, as the cool wind blew her misplaced lock of her hair from her face. After she washed up, She changed into her night gown, turned off the lights and went to her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night

[Chihiro's P.O.V.]

I looked around my room, everything was still. I tried to sleep, but somethings was keeping me awake. I couldn't move, it's like i was paralysed. There was nothing i could do but to stare at the curtains covering my closed window. It suddenly moved like something passed through them, back, forth, back, forth, this went on. Wait...how is it moving? there was nothing in my room to cause it to move, the windows were closed, the fans were turned off. What's happening?

then a faint voice called my name "Chihiro?"

I looked to where the voice came from, a silhouette was all i saw, it was too dark to see. I couldn't be so sure but it was worth a try. "Haku?...is that you?" I asked with my hopes up. "Chihiro..." was all he said. I wanted to go to him, i had do many questions to ask. but right when he said my name, my eyelids felt heavier and sleep finally claimed me.

**Ok, so far i think everything doesn't make sense but it will in the next chapters. I'm really horrible with describing stuff but i hope what i did was ok, Please Review! and i really appreciate any suggestion you may have. (once again) please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry, i was too busy these past weeks, finally finished chapter four :)**

**Disclaimer: nope, i don't own spirited away**

Chapter four:

[Chihiro's P.O.V.]

The week flew by like always, time flies so fast. Always the same thing happen everyday in school, except the one yesterday. What happened really wasn't clear to me. If he really was there then he's a student too? Probably because he was wearing the school uniform and he was sitting there like a normal person would.

I woke up the next morning with the sunlight shining on my face irritatingly, forcing me to wake up. I sat up, seeing my room in the bright light. Finding the source, I looked up at the window.

That's strange; it was open wide until it reached its full extent. I know I always close it before going to sleep because it was always too cold at the hour. Maybe it had something to do with last night, I can't be so sure. I was half asleep, for god's sake! Anyone in this situation would think the same way, but if I think about it you-know-who already seemed to appear to me twice, he might be really here in my world. Wait, if last night wasn't a dream, how the heck did he get in here or know where I live? Is he becoming a stalker?

I laughed at myself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts.

But for him to go here must be for important matters, cause he could have visited me earlier if he wanted, right? But thinking of that hurt me in the tiniest bit, if he did wanted to see me, why didn't he go to me directly. Is it me what he came for or was if only for business?

It was after the thought that I realized I'd been string into space again. I'd been doing that a lot frequently; by now people would think I'm crazy.

I stood up and checked my phone for any messages to take my mind of it. The screen lit up as I pressed button in the keypad. It says "one new message", it was from Mika: "Hey chi, sorry to text so early, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with us somewhere (^ - ^) "

Chihiro: "where? ( - _ -)"

Mika: "it's a surprise"

Chihiro: "this can't be good, I'll pass"

Mika: "why? Oh, come on, it will be fun. Don't you trust us?"

Chihiro: "fine, whose coming with us and what time?"

Mika: "yay! It's just us 3, meet us at the bench near the train station around noon"

Chihiro: "sure, see ya there"

This should be fun, considering today is a Saturday, my parents are still busy. They barely had time for me, but that's all right with me. I know they're just working hard for our family, but it's still awfully boring around here. Unless Mika pulls us to a place forcefully, like last time.

I walked to my bathroom and did my usual morning routine and went down to eat breakfast with my parents.

* * *

[

"Good morning" Chihiro said as she planted a kiss on her parents' cheeks. "Good morning, dear" Her mother answered, her father too busy reading the newspaper.

Her mother stood up to get her daughter her food and Chihiro sat down into a chair to join their meal.

"Chihiro? do you have any plans for today?" her mother asked while preparing her food. "um, yeah, i do" Chihiro answered as she remembered the text message earlier.

"your father will have a seminar out of town and i have a lot of paper work to do in the office, we would be home late" her mother informed. "make sure you bring the house keys with you so you won't be locked out" She continued as she placed the plate of food in front of Chihiro.

"sure" Chihiro answered quietly.

The rest of their simple family bonding time was in silence, how it always were.

Chihiro hurriedly finished her breakfast, she went upstairs to get ready.

When she reached for her bedroom door she heard her mom call from downstairs "Chihiro, we're leaving! don't forget the keys when you leave!"

"Ok! see you later!" Chihiro shouted back, with that she heard the door close, she was alone.

She went in her room to get ready.

* * *

She checked the clock that hung on one of her four walls. It read 11:35 am, enough time for her to walk to their meeting place. She got her shoulder bag and filled it with things she thought necessary: powder, a small comb, tissue, pocket money, and other stuff. She took the shiny, purple hair tie and placed it on her wrist like she usually do before putting on her usual pony tail later on.

She ran down the stairs, passed by key holder and took the only remaining key, the others we're car keys took by her parents earlier. on her way outside, she locked the door and started her walk to the train station.

* * *

She saw the bench from a far, seeing someone sitting there. realising it was her friend, Ren. "hey" Chihiro said.

Hearing a familiar voice he looked up to see who it was. "hi" he greeted back. "how long have you been waiting?" Chihiro asked.

"just got here myself, do you have any idea on where we're going?" Ren asked. "you mean you don't know too?" Chihiro asked back.

"yeah, Mika just texted me this morning"

"I got one too, I wonder where"

"Chi! Ren!" Mika shouted as she ran into them and held her knees to catch a breath. "geez, what took you so long?" Ren asked, standing up to look down at his panting friend in front of him. "sorry, my little brother made me chase because he got my bag" Mika said words between pants, holding up her backpack as if for proof.

"where are we going anyway?" Chihiro asked. "oh, that. we're going to Karaoke" Mika said walking to the train station.

"What's the catch?" Ren asked knowing his friend too well. Singing wasn't really a habit of Mika, or have they ever heard her do so. "nothing" Mika said as she brisk walked to the train to ignore their questions.

"We're gonna regret this, aren't we?" Ren asked Chihiro when Mika wasn't listening. "yes, yes we would"

* * *

[Chihiro's P.O.V.]

I walked back to my house, the lights wasn't on. My parents aren't home yet. I put they key through the whole and walked in. When my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I took off my shoes and headed to my room, when the phone suddenly rang from downstairs.

"hello?" The person on the other end asked as I picked up. I couldn't answer properly because my throat really hurt badly. Turns out the 'catch' of Mika's plan was to make us do a karaoke marathon. The people who sing the most songs win. The prize was a gift certificate to a spa for four. We won in the end, but it had it's consequences. The three of us won't be really talking for a while.

"hello? is anyone there?" The person asked again. "yes, who is it?" I finally got out, my voice was cracked and hoarse.

"is this Ogino Chihiro?"

"yes?"

"I am Dr. Yamamoto from the General Hospital in this town, I called to tell you that your mother, Ogino Yuko was in a car accident earlier, I'm sorry to say that she is in a critical condition" tears started to run down her face. "i'll be on my way" my voice still rough and harsh. I put down the phone back in it's original place and an intense feeling of grief filled my chest with another wave of tears.

After trying to compose myself, I ran and got the keys from the key holder again. I ran to the front door and put my shoes on as fast as I can. I opened the door, locked it and ran to the nearest bus stop.

**Ok, more cliffies, sorry. the next one won't be until after next week. If the doctor doesn't sound professional enough, sorry, but i'm not a doctor to know what they're gonna say.**

**please review! i wanna know what you think about this, so please review, thanks to those who have so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey, we Just had our family vacation this week, so I only got a chance to write when we got home. I finally finished Chapter five! yay! **

**I would like to thank the people who gave me review that helped me a lot in the past chapters, that would be NarutoSwagg99, PiiXXiiEE, WhiteTiger246, and Michelle88222**

**A response to WhiteTiger146's review:i agree that it would be gross and i will never write that, ever. promise :) hehe**

**Disclaimer: i don't own spirited away**

**BTW, this whole chapter is in the point of view of Chihiro**

Chapter five:

[Chihiro's P.O.V.]

The sun completely gone deeper the horizon and darkness enveloped the streets. Only the street lamps and a little moonlight illuminated the town. The sky wasn't clear, but some light was able to go through the thick clouds hovering above. The street wasn't very clear either; fog covered most of the view shown.

The bus I was riding pulled up at its stop near the hospital, where my mother is. Having not much to see, I sprinted out of the bus, almost slipping at the last step but luckily regained my balance. Feeling the damp sidewalk I began to run to my destination a couple of blocks away.

I was completely tired from the day, but I quickly ignored the fact that my legs will give up under me at any time. I have to get there. I have to know that everything will be all right, that it's not as bad as I heard it was. A feeling of anxiety mixed with grief filled my chest making it hard to breathe. I quickly took in small intakes of breath as I ran.

The automatic slide doors slid open when it became aware of my presence just outside it. As I entered I noticed the smell of the disinfectant that hospitals always wore. The lobby was well lit. A few people were seated at the waiting benches provided.

I went up to the nurse reading a magazine behind the counter. She sat with her leg crossed over the other. She wears a clean, white uniform. Her hair, tucked in a neat, secure bun with a nurse's cap pinned on top.

"um…excuse me, what's Ogino Yuko's room?" i asked, my voice isn't getting better, still hoarse.

"oh, you're her daughter?" She said as she looked up from what she's reading, i nodded. She put the magazine down the counter and started searching for my mom's room.

"she's in room 1025" she said and flashed a small smile when she looked up at me.

"thank you" I said, giving back a small smile.

I walked to the elevator through an empty hall way. 'ting' the elevator opened, showing nobody was riding in it. Stepping in the small 'room', the aura this place gave off grew more intense. I pressed the button that directs to the level where the room was located. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes but I held them back. I need to be strong.

* * *

I reached for the door knob as it opened. Both of us was startled but regained composure at the right moment. The person who went out was the doctor.

"oh, are you a relative of ms. Ogino?" He asked

"yes" I said after clearing my throat.

"she is now unconscious but we're not certain of when she may regain consciousness. We were able to stabilise her condition for now." He explained. "The authorities said she was hit by a car earlier today, the car that was used to hit her didn't appear to have a driver so it remains a mystery. We should wait for further announcements." He finished in a monotone.

"of course," I said, understanding the situation.

"When will your father be coming?'' He asked

"He had a seminar, he'll be coming late"

"we'll be sure to give him a call"

"ok, thank you. may I come in" Chihiro said, understanding everything he had said.

"you may, please try to talk to hear, she may hear your voice and might help her wake up. call us if anything happens" He said. "ok" i said quietly with a nod as i entered the room.

I closed the door carefully so it wouldn't make a sound. I looked across the room. The white walls that surrounded me made it look bright. A sitting couch was pushed against one wall. Near the centre of the room is a cabinet table with the right size that fit perfectly beside the bed where she blanket tucked until her chin, and a few bandages wrapped on her head. A few bruises and wounds showed on her peaceful face. Sticked to her arm was a dextrose needle that connected to the bag that hung above.

Tears started to run down my cheeks, I can't hold them any longer. I walked to the bed and took her hand, right after my legs gave in under me.

"Mom...mom, please don't...don't leave us" I said between sobs. "We need you, please stay" I said still crying to her limp hand that I now held between both of mine. I stayed in that position, I don't know how long. I didn't have the power to move nor to stop the tears that seemed to flow uncontrollably.

I can't lose her. I remember before, when I was just very small, when I nearly drowned in Haku's river. After I fell to get my shoe, she saw me diving in the water and kept shouting my name. When i finally came to the surface, she took care of me and bought me a new pair of shoes after. When we were riding home, she listened to whatever nonsense i said, maybe to her it was nonsense, but she still listened. She cheers me up whenever I fail. She taught me to work hard and do my best always, to always do what I can if i know it's right.

I was still sitting on the floor, sobbing with my mom's hand on my cheek when a finger moved. At first, I thought it was just a trick in my eye, but her hand continued to move as it held one of mine. I forced myself to stand up and i wiped my remaining tears.

"mom?" I asked softly. She started to open her eyes slowly, but when she saw me they flew open. Her eyes was filled with terror, as if she'd seen a ghost. Then she was stiff, her hand gripped my wrist tightly.

"mom!" I tried to shake her gently, her eyes still focused on me and her whole body still stiff. Her other hand lifted and grabbed my forearm. As she spoke she lifted her head slightly and I leaned in to hear her.

"Chihiro...chihiro, they are...they're...here...you have...to hide" She whispered to me, she looked terrified, fear taking her over.

"What do you mean? who is? what happened?" I asked, I didn't understand what she just said. It didn't answer anything, they just added more confusion.

She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. Her grip began to loosen and her body began to shake uncontrollably like in epileptic attacks. I pressed the button above her bed to call help.

* * *

[Chihiro's P.O.V.]

I waited in a plastic chair that lined up outside the hospital rooms waiting for the doctors to come out. I was trying to put together the puzzle my mother gave me. I don't even know who would hold a grudge on her to even set up this whole thing.

The Doctor finally went out of the room, his face dull. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Your mother had a seizure, seizures are caused by disturbances in the electrical activity of the brain" He explained. "these disturbances maybe caused by brain damage." He continued to which i nodded. "After she stabilised, she had heart failure, we're very sorry, but she passed away, we did the best we can"

**forgive me if the doctor doesn't speak doctorish, because i'm not a doctor. I just researched on what causes seizure, and the heart failure,(well that escalated quickly) i just thought of it. Please tell me what you think, and on what do i need to improve, Please review! :)**


End file.
